Kissing the shadows
by Stardust-12345678
Summary: What would happen if Harry never fell in love with Ginny or if Bellatrix discontinued her time on the dark side what would happen and what would it be like if the two had a eye for each other find out in my fanfiction


**Kissing the shadows**

 **A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe creations or characters that honour belongs to JK Rowling who inspires me to write**

 **This fanfiction is based on Harry and Bellatrix and how I'd imagine them if they were meant to become a couple in both the books and movies. This story is based on the scenes and parts of the books and movies both characters are shown or seen together in as well as the battle of Hogwarts and events following rewritten and created if they both had a romantic interest in one another. This may take me a while for me to update and create but I'll try to update as often as possible and I'll write as many chapters as I can. Please enjoy my fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Neville and Luna had all only recently arrived in the department of mystery's after finding out that he who must not be named was sending some of his most dangerous death eaters to retrieve an orb that concealed within it the prophecy of which Hogwarts student had the power wits brains and abilities to defeat the dark lord and take it so he who cannot be named could use it to think up a plan in advance to destroy that student and continue on with his plan to destroy all muggles half-bloods and other non-pureblood wizards and witches and make an all-powerful pureblood world with him at the centre of it all. "Okay we need to be careful they could be anywhere around here and all I know about the death eaters he's using is that most aside from one are all top security escapes of Azkaban. The six friends spent a long time searching the seemingly endless racks of orbs and prophesies eventually they found it Harry quickly grabbed the prophecy and hid it no Sonner then he did that one of the dark lord's death eaters apparated in front of him and his friends it was Lucius Malfoy Draco's father.

"I believe you've got something that might belong to us Harry. What could this poor halfblood have that an all-powerful rich pureblood would possibly need. Do you think that I'm an idiot Harry? You could have fooled me." Harry jokingly said to Lucius. "Owe does widdle Potter think he's funny, does he?" This was a high-pitched sounding feminine voice the six looked all around and behind Lucius appeared a female she looked to be in her late twenties but sounded more like an antagonising six-year-old arguing with their sibling. Harry when he noticed the young woman standing behind Lucius was silenced he knew who she was this was Bellatrix Lestrange formally know as Bellatrix Black the youngest cousin of his Godfather Sirius she was aside from the dark lord the most dangerous dark witch in the history of the wizarding world put in Azkaban for torturing Neville's parents into madness and also for killing innocent muggles despite the picture shown on the front cover of the daily prophet showing Bellatrix as a bedraggled messy very unattractive woman she was In reality quite beautiful but he shook that thought when he remembered what she'd done to muggles and his friends parents. "Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?" She said this in a mocking high pitched voice. "Better now that about to be avenged" Neville raised his wand which Bellatrix responded with instinctively raising her wand hand ready to hurt. "Now now we aren't here to kill or harm unless necessary Bellatrix as much as the half-bloods dissevere it for laughing and making a joke out of the superior purebloods. "You shouldn't ever make a joke about those more powerful then you YOU FILTHY HALFBLOODS!" The six jumped back in fright Harry remembered something his Godfather told him about his younger cousin that often she used different tones of voices for different occasions to affect her victims as Sirius had said she used a mocking high pitched voice to anger her victims mostly because she thought it to be fun she also used a very sweet seductive voice to get others to do what she wanted which he said would never fail and often get the victim killed then he told Harry that she used a very loud shouty voice to scare her victims making them easier to hurt and finally Harry was told that nobody since she was a little girl remembered her actual voice because of how much she used different types of tones. Lucius interrupted Harry's train of thought. "I'll make a deal to you Harry if you give me the orb and the prophecy then you and your little mudblood friends can ran along unharmed but if you chose not to give it to me then there are plenty of us to capture your friends." The six friends were clustered together into a small circle each person seeing in every direction a tactic that Harry taught his little army would come in handy if any situations like this occurred. Ron spoke up. "Harry there's a masked death eater here. This way as well." In turn Ginny Neville and Luna told Harry that there was a masked death eater or three standing in front of them they were surrounded.

All the death eaters in the department of mysteries apparated at the same time surrounding the six in a thick shadowy cloud when the view cleared each death eater had hold of one of his friends. "Now Harry what'll it'll be save them or watch them die." Harry looked around the circle of death eaters and sew the terrified looks on their faces. "Don't give it to them Harry were all going to die either way no matter what we do. SHUT UP!" Bellatrix pushed her wand to Neville's throat. "Harry decisions must be made. I'm not going to give it to you. You won't give me the orb you'd rather watch your friends die? You would have done well in Slytherin Potter." Bellatrix said this with disgust just at the thought of a half blood being in the pureblood house. Bellatrix now isn't the time. So, you'd rather watch your beloved mudblood friends perish. No because either way if I gave it to you or not you'd lose. Let me rephrase the question give it to me now and guess what your friends die now." Just as the death eaters were about cast the killing curse the order appeared fighting against the death eaters causing them to apparate and like a wasp who just got trodden on angrily fly through the room swarming using hexes and curses as they did so. Eventually all but one death eater had diapered as Harry watched the remaining death eater and its face showed through shadow it was Bellatrix on her face was pure pain like she was being hurt to do this. Then she apparated and used the killing curse on Sirius sending him into the void where he disappeared. After she killed him her face showed pure shock and sadness and she ran off into the ministry. Harry curious and angered broke free of Lupin's grasp and ran after her. Eventually her caught up with her. "Crucio!" The curiosity turned into hatred and Harry watched as Bellatrix fell to the ground he approached her the dark lords voice inside his head telling him to kill Bellatrix when he stood over her wand at the ready she spoke to him in a are you chicken sort of tone. "Go on then Potter kill me see if that makes you any better than any of us. Do it" Under her breath Harry heard her say "Put me out my misery" Bellatrix as she said this noticed the hate she'd seen in Harry's eyes were replaced by guilt pity and sadness he looked like he was about to ask her something but was interrupted by the approaching figure of the dark lord stepping between Bellatrix and Harry.

Following closely behind the dark lord was Dumbledore Bellatrix knew that there was going to be a fight Dumbledore waved his wand in circles sending out a huge surge of power sending Harry flying into a wall knocking him unconscious Bellatrix was thrown back by the dark lord's surge of power knocking her unconscious and into the fireplace where it transferred her to where it believed safest.

 **A/N: I tried to keep to the original story and movie plot as much as possible but I don't remember every bit of the scene I also tried to add my own spin to some of the parts**

 **Once again, I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe creations or characters except my own creations**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter updates coming soon**


End file.
